


Kindred

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Garth Fitzgerald IV, Bonding, Bookstore Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Caring Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Colorado, Cop Benny, Dead John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Emotional Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Paramedic Dean Winchester, Paramedic Garth, Professor Sam Winchester, Road Trips, Supportive Sam Winchester, Sweet Castiel (Supernatural), True Mates, Zoo, giraffe feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean dreams of a blue eyed alpha often.  He won't let himself believe the guy actually exists.  His brother Sammy thinks it is Dean's true mate and that they have a psychic bond.  The problem is Dean hasn't seen anything thing in his dream specific enough to find the alpha.ORThe one where Alpha Castiel and Omega Dean go on a road trip of healing and to get to know each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean opens his eyes from his nightmare, to find his big moose of a brother standing over him. He finds he is unable to move because he is tangled in the sheets of his bed. The omega feels shame heat his face as his alpha little brother works to free him from the prison of his own bedding.

“Dean it’s okay.” Sam says in an effort to comfort him.

“I’m fine.” Dean says tersely. The omega hates when he appears weak. Dean fights hard against the hand that biology has dealt him. Sometimes it is only the very closest to him that will dare approach him when he is in one of his moods.

“Was it the dreams again? The alpha with the blue eyes?” Sam asks obviously curious but making an effort to keep his voice neutral as to not set Dean off.

“Yeah.” Dean says hoping he won’t be forced to elaborate.

“It didn’t sound good this time.” Sam pushes.

“No… he was in a car accident. A women with blue eyes… blue like his… was driving. She wasn’t wearing a seatbelt and she was thrown through the windshield. He was holding her and crying. I could feel his grief and terror Sammy, like it was my own. What the hell does this mean? He can’t possibly be real… can he?” the omega says sitting up in his bed since he is now free and propping pillows behind him.

Sam sits at the foot of the bed facing Dean. “I’m can’t be sure but I believe he is real. I’ve read about a form of true mates called Kindred. They’re very rare and almost unheard of in modern history. The alpha and omega are known to have a psychic bond before they meet which can manifest in different ways. In your case, you dream about your alpha when he has experiences that involve heightened emotions or stress. I wonder if he does the same about you.”

“That’s just great.” Dean says trying to sound disinterested but he is anything but. “How am I supposed to use any of this? I don’t know his name or even where he is. It was daytime in the dream so it wasn’t real-time probably. It could have occurred years ago.” Dean’s dreams have been so vague that it is infuriating to the omega. Even though he acts like he’s indifferent, he’d really like to meet the blue eyed alpha.

“Leave it to me. If you’re okay with it, I’ll take the details you have given me and do some research.” Sam says giving Dean his puppy dog face. The omega has known that Sammy has been itching to get his research on to find Dean’s mysterious dream alpha.

“Fine but don’t get your hopes up. With my luck he’s nothing more than a figment of my imagination.” Dean responds sounding moody again.

“Dean I know you’re creative but some of the things you’ve told me are too consistent and complex for an addled dream fantasy.” Sam says finally standing up from sitting on Dean’s bed.

“Whatever… go do your nerdy thing while I try to get some more damn sleep before I have to start my shift.” Dean growls out as he sinks back down into the mattress.

Sam only smiles at his grouchy brother. “I’ll talk to you later big brother.” Sam always makes a point to call attention to the fact Dean is his big brother. Dean doesn’t know if he does in consciously but he started doing it more after Dean presented as an omega and even more after Sam presented as an alpha. Many would expect Dean to be submissive to Sam given their designations but it's not that way. Dean knows Sam looks up to him. The omega wishes he could live up to how much Sam thinks of him. He’ll just have to keep trying.

~~~~~~~~  
It’s the last hour of Dean’s shift and he is riding shotgun while Garth drives the bus. Dean has been a paramedic for seven years and partnered with Garth for five. Garth is a happy go lucky beta that Dean gets along with just fine. The first two years his partner had been an alpha named Benny. They had gotten along famously too but Benny had entered the academy to be a cop. Benny was now a county sheriff’s deputy and mated to an omega named Andrea. Sadly the only time he got to see Benny was at accident and crime scenes due to their busy lives.

Dean is off in a daydream about the time him and Sam almost burnt down a field on the fourth of July with fireworks, when they get a call to an accident on the interstate that runs through the edge of the county. The only info they get from dispatch is that it is a one car accident with two victims. A second ambulance responds as well but Garth and Dean are closer and arrive first.

Dean jumps out of the bus with his pack and Garth grabs the stretcher from the back. First person Dean encounters is Benny. “What’d we got Benny?” Dean asks.

Benny looks solemn but says professionally, “We have one DOA… female… 23… we are waiting for the coroner. I have a second victim... 30… male… in the back of my cruiser.”

“Is he under arrest?” Dean inquires.

“No. His injuries are minor. He was mobile when we arrived. Bela Talbot is on scene with her camera crew. I didn’t want the poor man’s grief broadcast on the evening news. Bela’s a damn vulture.” Benny says with disgust.

“You’ll get no argument from me on that.” Dean says. He’s on occasion considered shooting the women himself when she got in his way. She nearly caused Benny and him to drop a spinal cord injured patient one time. They were packing him out on a trail where the man had fallen from a cliff, hiking. Bela doesn’t care about anything but getting her story.

Dean follows and Benny opens the cruiser’s back driver’s side door. Dean gets a glimpse of familiar dark brown messy hair. The man turns and Dean is staring into the blue eyes of the alpha from his dream which are full of tears. For a minute the alpha looks unseeing then recognition dawns on his face. “It’s you.” The alpha says in a deep, rough voice seconds before he jumps up into Dean’s arms, clinging for dear life.

Everyone looks at Dean for an explanation. Dean just holds on to his alpha who needs him.


	2. Chapter 2

The alpha hasn’t said anything since he jumped into Dean’s arms. The omega learns the alpha’s name is Castiel and that the deceased victim was his omega sister Hael from Benny. She was ejected through the windshield and died on impact. Benny had found Castiel holding and crying over her when he arrived on the scene. What caused the accident is still anyone’s guess.

Dean managed to get Castiel to release him long enough to get the alpha into the back of the bus. Castiel has numerous cuts and contusions. Dean does his best to clean the alpha up when Castiel isn’t clinging to him. Castiel hasn’t stopped crying the whole time and Dean feels unprepared to help his emotionally distraught alpha. 

Dean gave Benny and Garth a vague and abbreviated explanation about why Castiel reacted the way he did to him. Thankfully they took what Dean said and didn’t ask for any further explanation. Right now they have an accident scene to investigate, an alpha to look after and a young omega who is sadly being loaded into the medical examiners van in a body bag. Benny managed to get Bela to leave but Dean is pretty sure she got video of Hael covered in a sheet and Castiel, bloody and crying in Dean’s arms.

Castiel finally seems to come to himself for a moment when he looks at Dean again. “I have dreamt of you for years. I didn’t think you could possibly be real.”

“Same Cas. You need to rest now though.” Dean doesn’t want Castiel getting too agitated again.

“Promise me that you won’t leave me. I don’t even know your name.” the alpha says as new tears stream down his face.

“Dean Winchester… and you are Castiel Novak. Now lay back so I can strap you down to the stretcher. My partner and good friend Garth is going to drive us to the hospital and get you patched up. Don’t worry I’m staying with you.” Dean said as he pushed the alpha down on the stretcher. The omega wasn’t letting the alpha out of his sight after what had happened. Dean himself was afraid Castiel would disappear if he took his eyes off him. The omega did have one thought that wouldn’t leave him. Why did they have to meet under such horrible circumstances?

~~~~~~

A couple hours later and Castiel is being released from the ER. Dean had called Sammy fifteen minutes ago to tell him what had happened. He would have called him sooner but Sam was teaching his last class of the day at the university. Sam is going to accompany Dean to pick up Castiel belongings from the vehicle at Impound. 

Castiel is coming home with Dean. It was a mutual decision between them. Castiel needs support right now and Dean is who the alpha wants. 

Dean has learned that Hael was diabetic and Castiel is fairly certain that a diabetic seizure caused Hael to lose consciousness and crash. Castiel can’t be sure because he had been sleeping at the time. Hael and Castiel had been on a road trip to The Grand Canyon. It had been somewhere that she had wanted to go since she was a kid. Castiel cried again when he realized she never got to see it. It had been an emotional two hours.

Castiel had one surviving relative, a half-brother named Gabriel Milton. The beta was overseas on business and unreachable at the moment. Castiel left a message with Gabriel’s assistant to call him immediately because Castiel didn’t want the beta hearing the news second hand.

Dean was sitting by Cas in the waiting room with his arm around the alpha who was silently weeping. Sam approached without Dean noticing. “Dean.” Sam said making the omega jump.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean said tiredly. 

Sam crouched down so he could look Castiel eye to eye. “Hi Castiel. My name is Sam and I’m Dean’s brother. We are going to take you to get your belongings and then take you home with us. Are you okay with that?” 

“Yes.” Castiel looked at Dean. “I don’t want to be away from Dean.” The alpha’s fear and sadness was almost a tangible thing.

“I understand. I don’t think Dean wants that either. Can you walk?” Sam asked at almost a whisper.

“Yes.” Castiel said before trying to stand and then almost toppling over. Dean took one of Castiel’s arms while Sam took the other. They loaded him in the Impala in the front passenger seat. Sam got in the back while Dean fastened Castiel’s seatbelt around him. Castiel just stared out the windshield unseeing. Dean put a bottle of water in the alpha’s hand and brushed the hair back off Cas’ forehead before going around to get in the driver’s seat.

The ride to the police station was quiet. Castiel for now didn’t seem to be crying. Sam kept giving Dean sympathetic looks in the rearview mirror. Dean just kept doing the breathing exercises that Garth taught him so he could stay calm and level headed for Castiel.

Benny met them out front of the police station. “Hey chief.” Benny said in greeting to Dean before looking to Castiel. “I’m so sorry for you loss, Castiel. My partner Zeke is bringing your things up from Impound so you don’t have to see the car again. Is there anything else I can do for you cher?” Benny said putting a comforting hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“When can I… when will Hael’s remains be released.” Castiel said half choking on the words.

“Few days… they’ll need to do an autopsy” Benny replied.

“Okay I’ll be…” Castiel choked on tears.

“You’ll be with Dean and Sam. I’ll contact Dean as soon as it is done. These two are going to watch after you. Dean, I talked to Bobby for you. He’s giving you the next month off to… you know… with pay.” Benny says nervously. 

“Thanks Benny.” Dean says pulling Castiel closer to him because he sure the alpha has tears in his eyes again. Zeke and Sam load up Castiel luggage. On the way home Dean gets fast food for dinner because Sam nor Dean feel like cooking. All their attention will be for Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

When the trio arrived at Sam and Dean’s apartment, Sam brought in Castiel’s suitcase while Dean led his alpha straight inside and to the sofa. The omega kept his arm around Cas the whole way because the alpha seemed shaky both mentally and physically. Once Sam was inside and pushing the coffee table up to the couch and pushing over the recliner to the coffee table as well, Dean went back out to the car to get the food and his bag.

When Dean came in he found Sam setting out paper plates and plastic utensils on the coffee table. Castiel was slumped against the armrest of the couch staring unseeing into space. Dean didn’t know what to do so he went with his instincts. He plopped the food down and then took the seat next to Cas on the sofa. Dean then pulled his alpha toward him until Cas was leaning against him instead of the sofa. Sam continued dinner preparations while Dean was just there for Castiel. It was a few moments and then Cas spoke, “I can’t believe she’s gone. I’ll never get to talk to her again.” The alpha sounded so lost.

“I’m so sorry Cas. I wish there was something I could do to make this better for you.” Dean didn’t like feeling helpless like he did right now.

Castiel seemed to come to himself, “You are making it better. You’re here. After all this time you’re here.” That was all Castiel said but it made Dean have to look away to fight back a stray tear. Dean was going to stay strong.

After that they ate in relative silence. Sam ate enough for a horse as usual. Dean ate, not as much as normal, but a good amount. Castiel picked at his food. He ate a little, not enough, but Dean was happy he ate at all. By the time they finished and cleaned up, it was late. 

“If you guys need anything don’t hesitate to come wake me.” Sam said before retreating to his room. Dean just nodded as he rubbed his hand up and down Cas’ back.

A while later in the silence Dean leaned over and whispered, “I need to take a shower will you be okay while I do that?”

“Yes, I’ll wait right here.” Was the alpha’s quiet reply. 

Dean showered as quickly as possible. When he came out wearing jogging pants and an old well-worn t-shirt, he found Cas silently weeping on the sofa. Dean went to Cas’ luggage and found clean clothes for the alpha. Dean pulled Cas up from the sofa without saying a word. He took Cas into the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet while he went back to get Cas’ clothes and toiletry bag. He found the alpha right where he left him when he returned. 

Dean did what he knew he had to. Cas was in shock and was too lethargic to accomplish this on his own. So Dean stripped Castiel of his bloodstained clothes and ushered him under the hot spray of the shower. Castiel manage to wash himself and then when he came out Dean dried him and dressed him. There was nothing sexual about it. Dean actually found it comforting because he was giving the alpha the care he needed.

Castiel brushed his teeth and then Dean led him out of the bathroom and to his room. The alpha got under the cover on one side and then Dean slid under on the other. Cas was quiet for a moment and the he turned over on his side facing away from Dean. “Will you hold me? I want to be the little spoon.” the alpha said weakly.

“Of course.” Dean said before sidling up to Castiel and putting his arm around his waist. Dean nuzzled his nose into Cas’ neck. The alpha sighed with what sounded like relief. Soon Cas’ breathing evened out and Dean knew he’d fallen asleep. 

Dean stayed awake a while holding his true mate in his arms. He let his mind wonder. Even though Castiel was an emotional mess he seemed like a good person. One thing was for sure, he was very un-alpha like. Castiel had shown vulnerability and had deferred to Dean on almost every decision. Dean hardly knew anything about Castiel but one thing was for sure. Dean was well on his way to being smitten. Dean allowed himself to drift off hoping he’d find the strength to get Castiel through this.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun hadn’t even breached the horizon when Dean’s ears were assaulted with “Heat of the Moment” by Asia. “What the fuck?” Dean mumbled out. His ringtones were all Led Zeppelin. Then Dean felt Castiel sit up in bed and grab his phone from the nightstand where Dean had laid it for him the night before.

“Gabriel.” Cas said when he answered the phone. Dean felt his heart sink to his stomach. Castiel was about to have to tell his half-brother about Hael. Dean sat up and nuzzled in behind the alpha to give him physical contact and support. When Castiel hung up he slumped back into Dean. “He’s at a nature retreat in Europe with investors. He won’t be able to get back for at least a week or more. I told him not to rush. There is nothing he can do. We’ll have a memorial when he returns. I’m going to have Hael cremated and take her ashes to The Grand Canyon. I feel it is what she would have wanted.” The alpha sounded stronger than he had the night before. It seemed the nights rest had done him some good.

“From what you’ve told me of her, I agree. I am coming with you.” Dean said rubbing Castiel’s back.

“Yes. I’m not letting you out of my sight. I know I’m a mess right now but I really want to get to know you. I want to talk about what I’ve dreamed and what you have as well. I wish Hael could have met you.” Castiel said before turning and burying his face in Dean’s chest.

“I wish I could have too.” Dean said as he held the alpha as they scented each other for comfort.

A while later when they emerged from the bedroom, they found Sam making breakfast with the TV on the morning news. Dean was about to sit down at the table when he looked up and saw video of Dean, Sam and Castiel leaving the hospital the evening before. “That bitch!” Dean growled out. Bela Talbot came on the screen talking about how Dean had taken the surviving victim home from the crash. Bela was eluding that Dean had ulterior motives which stumped the omega, until the headline across the bottom of the screen caught Dean’s eye. “Shurley heirs involved in crash – only one survives.”

“Shurley… as in Shurley Enterprises Inc?” Sam inquires.

“Yes, my omega father was Chuck Shurley.” Castiel says as though it doesn’t matter.

“You’re heir to a multi-billion dollar company?” Dean says incredulously. “But your last name is Novak?”

“Hael and I share an alpha father who was, yes, a Novak. Gabriel alpha father was a Milton. Our omega father never changed his last name for either mating.” Castiel explained like he was talking about the weather.

“Wow… you don’t dress like a billionaire.” Dean remarks.

“That’s because as far as Hael and I felt, we were not. Hael was working on her masters is education. She was a pre-school teacher. I run a rare bookstore online. Gabriel runs the family business and Hael and I only had show up for board meetings when our vote was required on an important decision. Hael and I shared a small apartment in New York, which I have no desire to ever go back to.” Castiel looked exhausted after his little speech.

“You don’t have to go back if you don’t want to. What about your bookstore?” Dean is curious how that works.

“Right now a friend is seeing to it. When I settle on exactly what’s going to happen, Balthazar will take care of things for me. Dean, my only goals right now are to put Hael to rest and get to know you.” Castiel says reaching out his hand to the omega.

Dean takes the alpha’s hand, “I am on board with that. Bobby gave me a month off. He’s been after me to take time off for five years but I always felt I would need the time later. I think I have found what I was saving it up for. Once they release Hael, we’ll load up my Impala and head to The Grand Canyon.” Dean says with a weak smile.

“The Grand Canyon?” Sam asks.

“It is where Cas and Hael were headed. She always wanted to go. We are going to take her ashes there.” Dean explains so Cas doesn’t have to.

“I think this trip will be good for you both.” Sam says before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door. Sam has an 8:30am class to teach.

Dean and Castiel clean up together from breakfast. They work together without having to speak. When it’s all done Dean sighs, “So Cas what do you feel up to today?”

“I want to do something to get to know you. I’d like to do something that would help me with that. The most I know is you are a paramedic, you have a younger alpha brother Sam and you drive a beautiful classic car.” Castiel says sitting down on the sofa next to Dean.

“Let’s do something low key today. Especially with Bela Talbot sticking her nose in our business. How about we watch some movies and talk. I’ll order sandwiches from the deli a block away for lunch and then we’ll make dinner together. Sam should be home in time for dinner tonight. He doesn’t teach any night classes today.” Dean suggests.

Castiel nods agreement. “Sam is a Professor?”

“Yes, he teaches History and Religious Studies.” Dean elaborates.

“Are you and Sam religious?”

“Heavens no! He just finds it interesting is all. You?”

“My omega and alpha fathers were. Hael, Gabriel and I, not really. I guess you could say we are agnostic. Gabriel says God went away on vacation and is never coming back. Hael laughed no matter how many time Gabriel said that.” Castiel says with a pained smile.

“She sounds like she was a happy women.”

“She was sweet but had an iron will. We used to joke that she was more alpha than me. She was an omega but she didn’t want to be defined by her designation. I felt the same way about being an alpha.”

“I feel the same about my own designation. I am an omega but I am not meek nor weak.” Dean asserts.

“No you are strong, fierce even. The first dream I had of you was of you in a graveyard. A marine was folding a flag from atop a casket and handing it to you. Sam was next to you and you both looked quite young. You stood straight and tall as you comforted Sam. I felt your grief though and your anger. I didn’t have context for the anger.” Castiel says reaching out for Dean’s hand.

“That was our alpha father’s funeral. He was an alcoholic. He died after getting in a bar fight and then attempting to drive home drunk and with a concussion. He was DOA when our Uncle Bobby made it to the scene. He’s a paramedic too and my boss now. He finished raising us. I mean I was 17, so I was practically grown but Sam was barely 13 at the time and unpresented. I’d been raising Sam mostly since our mother died in a fire when Sam was six months old.” Dean explains stoically.

“Dean, you were four, and you cared for an infant?” Cas says looking concerned and slightly angry.

“Dad checked out after mom died. I had to care for Sammy. We didn’t live here then and Bobby and dad had fallen out with each other. It was only when I presented at 14 that we moved here. My dad wasn’t trusting of me when I presented as an omega. He thought I’d get myself in trouble.”

“He was very wrong about you. You’re strong and responsible. I’ve known many an alpha and beta who couldn’t hold a candle to you. You’re father’s assumption, if you don’t mind me saying, was bullshit.”

Dean can’t help it he laughs. “It sounds so strange when you cuss.”

Castiel smiles back. “I must admit I don’t often but this instance seemed to require it.”

“You’re alright Cas.” Dean says smiling. Cas outstretches his arms and they hug. Not because Castiel is grieving but because they need it for the bond Dean can feel growing between them. Their scents are already starting to mingle. 

The day is spent in conversation more than watching movies. When it comes time to prepare dinner, Dean doesn’t know where the day went. He knows much more about Hael and Cas. Castiel knows a lot more than most people know about Dean. At this point Sam only rivals Castiel on this front. The alpha had surpassed Garth and Benny by lunchtime. Things are going well. Dean just hopes they continue to.


	5. Chapter 5

Fixing dinner with Castiel was easy and enjoyable for Dean. The alpha only knew the bare basics when it came to cooking but he followed Dean’s directions like he was being graded on it. Cas’ determined look as he measured ingredients made Dean laugh. His alpha was so dorky, that it made him absolutely adorable. The omega knew he was a goner for Cas, he just hoped the alpha felt the same.

~~~~~~~~~

When Sam entered the apartment that evening, he found Castiel washing pots and pans at the sink, with Dean leaning over him with his chin on the alpha’s shoulder. Sam smiled because he was happy for his brother. He just wished tragedy hadn’t been what brought them together.

When Sam made noise setting his keys down on the coffee table, Dean was alerted to his presence, the omega called out, “Dinner’s ready… go change out of your stuffy professor clothes and come eat.” 

Sam grinned to himself, same old Dean. “Alright give me a minute, jerk!”

“Whatever bitch… hurry up or it’ll be cold!” Dean countered. Yeah definitely same old Dean.

Sam observes his brother and Cas during dinner. They converse with each other through looks and small gestures. Damn, they already have their own language. Sam can’t say for sure but he thinks by the time Dean’s vacation is over, he’ll be a mated omega. At least that what Sam wants for his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of days Dean and Cas stay held up in the apartment since Bela or one of her crew keeps hanging out in their neighborhood trying to get footage of them together. Dean had called Benny and he’d ran them off numerous times but they kept coming back. Bela was quickly becoming Dean’s worst enemy. Sam ended of having to do all the shopping, etc. since Dean and Castiel had basically become prisoners in the apartment.

Dean didn’t mind the isolation since Castiel was good company. It was about four days after the accident when Dean got the call from Benny that Hael’s autopsy had been completed. The crash was ruled as an accident due to Hael’s medical condition. The body was being cremated that evening and they could pick up her ashes in the morning. It all seemed too easy and clinical to Dean. Hael had been a beautiful, vibrant young women with her whole life ahead of her. Now she was going to be nothing more than a jar of ashes and an obituary in the newspaper.

Dean had been talking all this out to himself, thinking that he was alone. Then the omega heard a sharp intake of breath. “Dean that is not true. Hael will live on in my memorial and Gabriel’s. She’ll also live on in yours and Sam’s now that you have gotten to know her through me.” Castiel said as he set down next to Dean on the bed.

Dean didn’t realize he had tears in his eyes until Cas was wiping them away and pulling the omega into his arms. “It’s not far.” was all Dean could get out.

“No it is not. We never know what day will be our last. We just have to live every day to the fullest. I am always glad that I was open with Hael and that she knew I loved her. I tried to tell her every day.” Castiel says as he holds Dean close. “I am going to keep that up with you to Dean. I love you… I’m well on my way to being in love with you. I love Sam too and I hope to one day to call him my brother in law.”

“You do?” Dean said looking at Castiel through tears.

“Yes. Dean am I in this boat alone?” the alpha said sounding nervous. 

“No you’re not but I am a bad omega.” Dean confesses.

“No you are not and if you are than I am a bad alpha and we are perfect for each other.” Castiel said kissing the omega’s forehead.

Dean laughed through the tears. “Yeah we are quite a pair. When do you want to leave on our road trip?”

“As soon as possible. Gabriel wants to have a memorial in two weeks in New York. I’d like you to come with me and Sam too if he can.”

“That’s a lot of driving.” Dean remarked.

“We’ll be flying to New York from here. Gabriel is sending the company jet.” Cas corrected.

“What… hell no.” Dean jumped out of Cas arms.

“What’s wrong?” Cas said confused.

“I don’t fly. I’m afraid… too.” Dean admitted ashamed.

“Dean… flying is safer than driving. I’ll be there with you.” Castiel said putting his hand on Dean’s knee.

“I don’t know.”

“We’ll get you some Xanax.” Cas countered.

“Now we’re talking.” Dean said with a smile. Cas let out a little chuckle to. Dean was an adventure that the alpha never wanted to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night at dinner Castiel and Dean decided to pack the next morning after picking of Hael’s ashes. They’d leave around midday. They were going to take their time, visit the sites and enjoy each other instead of driving straight to the Grand Canyon. Sam was all for the trip to New York since he had no phobia of flying and he was quite fond of Castiel. Helping Castiel through this was something he would be happy to do for his future brother in law. He wondered whether Dean would come back mated from the road trip. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters after this will come slower since I am still in the process of researching everything for their road trip. Most everywhere they visit will be a real place. I'll get them out as fast as possible so please be patient. Love you guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip begins.

The next day saw Castiel and Dean on the road by noon. They’d had brunch with Sam before they left and Dean hadn’t missed the knowing grin Sam gave him. If Dean found out Sam was betting with Benny on whether he’d come back from this road trip mated, he was going to kick both alpha’s asses. Whether him and Cas mated was not something he wanted his supposed family and friends engaging in sport over.

Castiel typed in a destination into his phone for directions. They hadn’t really spoken much on specifics of the trip so Dean decided now was the time. “What’s our first stop Cas?”

“Colorado Springs. I’ve already booked us a room for two nights.” Castiel replied setting his phone up on the dash.

“Two nights?” Dean asked with curiosity in his voice.

“Yes. Hael had wanted to visit a zoo there. She was most excited about it because they let you hand feed giraffes.” The alpha said with a tinge of nervousness.

Dean knew Cas probably thought the omega might see it as silly notion. “Sounds awesome Cas. How long until we arrive?” Dean said glancing over at Cas and giving a reassuring smile to the alpha.

“GPS says six hours but the way you drive I’d say sooner.” Cas said with a chuckle.

“Are you saying I drive fast, alpha?” Dean said putting emphasis at the word alpha and the omega was rewarded by Cas’ full body shiver.

“Yes Omega. But I have confidence in your driving abilities.” Cas says in a choked voice.

“Good.” Dean said grinning and looking ahead as the road stretched out before them.

~~~~~~~~~~  
They’d made a few stops along the way so it was going on 7pm before they pulled into Colorado Springs. The views were already breathtaking but Dean was stunned when Cas’ phone directed them to Garden of the Gods Resort. This place was gorgeous and looked costly. “Are we at the right place?” Dean said nervously. The omega had never been anywhere this nice in his life.

“Yes Dean. Do you not like it?” Cas’ scent went nervous and bitter.

“Oh… yes it is awesome but looks a little out of my price range.” Dean said trying to sound casual.

“It’s on me Dean. I don’t want to make any big deal out of the fact that I have money but I’ll always want to take you to and give you nice things Dean. I hope that is okay.”

“Yes alpha. It’ll just take me some getting used to. You must have felt like you were slumming it at my apartment.” Dean said as his scent sours a little.

“Not at all. It felt like home.” Cas says simply as he gets out of the car. They get their luggage and head toward the entrance.

Dean follows Castiel through the lobby to the check-in desk like a pup. He is in awe and nervous. He feels like he doesn’t belong in a place like this. He isn’t paying much attention until he hears the well-dressed lady behind the counter quote the price for two nights. It is two weeks’ pay to Dean and the omega is floored. Apparently Castiel bought a package called “Love on the Rocks.” When Dean catches Castiel’s eye the alpha is blushing. Apparently the package comes with breakfast, wine and dessert. Dean can’t help it, he smiles and winks at Cas, causing the alpha to blush more. The omega just thinks it is cute.

Dean takes Cas' arm as they make their way to their room. When they are passing through the lobby and an alpha stands a little too near to Dean, Cas pulls him in possessively close. Dean’s heart speeds up. The omega never knew he had a fetish for possessiveness but maybe it is just because it is Castiel.

When they open the door to their room, Dean’s mouth drops open. There are sliding glass doors overlooking the mountains. He can see a table and chairs just outside. The bed is king-sized and covered in what looks like a decadently soft comforter. There is a fireplace in the corner by the sliding glass doors with two soft chairs on either side. They even have a sofa. This is like a palace in comparison to the flee motels, Dean is used to from traveling with his father when he was a pup.

Dean unpacks their luggage while Castiel calls concierge and orders dinner to be delivered to their room. They are tired and not really up to being among strangers at the moment. Dean places Hael’s urn on the table by the sofa. Cas had hidden it in their suitcases when they had arrived at the resort. It had been sitting strapped into a seatbelt it the backseat up until then. Neither the alpha nor the omega were comfortable leaving her in the car. It just didn’t feel right. Luckily the room had a safe tucked in the corner. They would place it in their while they were out tomorrow for safe keeping.

They ate on the balcony watching the last glimmer of the sun slip over the horizon. After that they crawled in bed and talked, lit by the glimmer from the fireplace. Cas was absently drawing circles into Dean hip while the omega ran his fingers along Cas’ collarbone. They hadn’t even kissed but this seemed even more intimate. Dean hoped a kiss would come soon though.

Dean fell asleep that night in Cas’ arms with a smile on his face. What he didn’t know was that it was an hour before the alpha fell to sleep. Castiel spent that hour watching Dean and thinking. He had these feelings he knew many would say it was too soon for him to have. The alpha didn’t care though, he just needed to work out a way to show Dean that he was head over heels in love with the omega and wanted to mate soon. He feared he might scare the independent omega off if he wasn’t careful. He finally fell asleep with his nose buried in Dean’s neck with the notion that he’d just deal with all that in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

“How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that I want to do  
I'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too” ~ How Would You Feel – Ed Sheeran ~

****************

 

The next morning Dean awoke to someone knocking on the door to their room. Dean groaned as he opened his eyes to the unwelcome light of day. The first thing he saw was Castiel, freshly showered, dressed and heading to answer the door. The omega took a moment to admire just how nice the alpha looked in his well-fitting jeans and blue button up. He looked as appetizing as the breakfast that a hotel staff member was wheeling through the door at that moment. 

The omega made sure that blankets were pulled over him, concealing the fact that he was partly undressed. Dean wasn’t usually body shy but since meeting Cas, he felt that his alpha should be the only one to see him intimately undressed. The front of his mind thought it was silly but deep down the bond he had with Castiel flared with acceptance that this was right.

“Morning my love.” Cas said after tipping the delivery person and closing the door.

Dean looked at the alpha and smiled, “I like you calling me that.”

“Really, I feared I was overstepping.” Castiel said wringing his hands.

“No… sit Cas… I think we need to talk.” Dean said patting the bed.

“Is it okay if we eat while we talk? I would hate for you to have a cold breakfast.” The alpha said pushing the cart by the bed.

“Sure Cas.” Dean smiled. His alpha doted upon him. If it was anyone else he’d probably not like it. His omega however preened at the attention. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Cas said with a concerned brow.

“I think we need to talk about where we see this going.” Dean said with a mouth full of bacon.

“Yeah … okay.” Cas said nervously.

“Hey… calm down my little alpha. I am just touching base to see if we are on the same page. As of right now, once we have done right by Hael…” Dean says looking on the urn on the side table, “I would like us to mate. If that is what you want to.”

“Yes, Dean, I do. I wish she’d have met you. She’d have adored you. Without you… I think I’d be in a psych ward right now. You’re keeping me going… keeping me sane.”

“Cas I don’t think you’re giving yourself enough credit.” Dean said leaning into the alpha.

“Maybe but this would be unbearable without you. I see a lot of Hael in you. Both of you… such strong characters… such strength. She never let being an omega dictate her path. She did what she wanted… just like you. I admired her as I do you now.” Cas said looking on Dean with his intense blue eyes.

“Damn alpha… you’re putting me on quite a pedestal… careful I might fall off.” Dean chided.

“Not a chance… just keep being true to yourself.” Cas said. Dean looked in those blue eyes and he couldn’t help it. He leaned forward and kissed the alpha. It was chaste. Just the slight warm press of lips but it sent tingles through the omega. When they pulled away, Cas looked stunned for a moment and then a warm smile spread over the alpha’s features.

“That felt like magic.” Dean remarked.

“Yes. It was amazing.” Cas agreed.

After eating and Dean taking a shower and getting dressed they decided to start their day. Castiel had big plans for the day which all centered on the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo. The drive was short, only about twenty minutes. They rode in companionable silence. Cas slid over close to Dean so they had physical contact. It was soothing to have his alpha touch and scent so close.

The zoo was a blast. Dean enjoyed feeding the moose name Tahoma. Dean joked about how the moose reminded him of Sammy. Castiel laughed heartily at his remark. Castiel found the sloths adorable and the Tapirs fascinating. The day all seemed to culminate on feeding the giraffes though. It was Castiel major goal in coming here.

Dean watched with rapt interest as the alpha held out the biscuit like treat to a giraffe. The pure joy on Cas’ face ignited something inside of Dean. He felt a spark kindle the love he felt for his alpha. Then the omega was giggling as the giraffe wrapped its long tongue around the alpha’s wrist. Cas’ expression was somewhere in between grossed out and awed. It was absolutely adorable. Dean snapped a few quick pics with his phone. He wanted to remember these moments forever.

After that they decide to take the sky ride over the zoo and up the mountain. The views were amazing even if Dean was a little afraid of heights. Cas’ scent kept him calm enough to enjoy it. Once at the top an unexpected shower hit and they took refuge in a yurt. They were staring into each other’s eyes one moment and then the next they were making out. Dean felt light as a feather as though he’d float away but his alpha’s arms kept him grounded. After a while the weather cleared up and they walked hand in hand back down the mountain.

Dean felt like he had a permanent smile etched on his face the whole ride back to the resort. That night they had dinner in the grand dining room at the hotel. There was steak, wine and pie. If Dean didn’t know any better he’d think he had died and gone to heaven. 

When they returned to their room, Dean had to make a conscious effort not to let their kisses get too heated. They had a commitment to Hael to fulfill. They couldn’t exactly do that if they were holed up in a hotel room in Colorado for a week for their mating. Damn was it hard not to though. That night after many languid kisses and embraces, Dean fell asleep in Cas’ arms with the soft glow of the fireplace the only thing illuminating the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments and kudos.


End file.
